It takes two
by MeliviaBlank
Summary: Even after they get together things aren't always easy, but they are always worth it.


***Another thing I just found on my computer and shared...**

 **Nice** : Sitting at the picnic table on a warm spring day was exactly how Ludwig wanted to spend the afternoon with Mathew.

 **Tap** : Ludwig jumped when he felt something tap him on the shoulder, Mat always had such a light step that you never heard him coming.

 **Roses** : Ludwig didn't know what to get Mat for Valentine's Day since he doesn't really have a national flower so he just got him a dozen red roses.

 **Gag** : Ludwig held Mat's hair for him as he leaned over the toilet gagging, but there was nothing left for his stomach get rid of.

 **Noisy** : When the front door slams open they immediately place their bets as to which of their noisy brother's is barging into Mat's house this time. If they're lucky it's Gilbert and not Alfred.

 **Cat** : Ludwig was never fond of cats, being the owner of many dogs, but when he sees all the strays in Ottawa gathered at the parliament buildings he thinks it's sweet that Mat feeds them.

 **Blunder** : As the meeting breaks for lunch Mat insists on the diner across the street when he orders pancakes the waitress pours the diners 'maple syrup' all over Mat's pancakes.

 **Cough** : When Ludwig is feeling under the weather Mat waits on him all day despite protests.

 **Tender** : When their lips meet everything else fades away, the moment is sweet and the kiss is tender.

 **Kickass** : "He threatened you?" Mat couldn't believe it, his twin threatened his boyfriend. Alfred wouldn't get away with this.

 **Serious** : Everyone thinks Ludwig only has a serious side but Mat knows better, he knows exactly how to make him laugh.

 **Neglect** : Ludwig knew when they first started dating that Mat was neglected by the others, what he didn't realize was that he himself was too.

 **Sway(ing):** The room seems to still when Mat pulls Ludwig out onto the dance floor at the nations Christmas party and they sway to a slow song.

 **Comedian** : Ludwig has learned that Mat has a weird sense of humour that can come across as offensive, but loves him anyway.

 **Shadowboxing** : Mat isn't much of a fighter himself but he likes to watch Ludwig do his shadow boxing on Saturday mornings.

 **Incredible** : The northern lights are the second most beautiful thing Ludwig has ever seen, right after his lover's incredible eyes.

 **Mundane** : Chores become a lot more interesting when Mat joins in to lend a hand.

 **Guide** : Mat guides him up the mountain, insisting that Ludwig go first across the old rope bridge. "It's perfectly safe." Mat promises, strapping him into the harness. They're about halfway across when a board gives out under him and Mat almost falls over laughing.

 **Submerge** : When Ludwig accidentally walks in on Mat in the bath he quickly hides in the bubbles.

 **Sidekick** : Ludwig shakes his head when Alfred gets mad at him for stealing the hero's sidekick.

 **Hip** : Ludwig rests his hand on Mat's hip as they dance around the living room.

 **Collared** : When Ludwig comes home and finds Mat sitting on the couch, shirt missing wearing a leather collar and giving him the most innocent look, he knows he's the one under Mat's control.

 **Wallet** : Before Mat can even reach for his wallet Ludwig has paid the bill and is ushering him out, eager to get him home.

 **Roll** : Ludwig has no clue what Mat is doing as he lays down at the top of parliament hill and smiles up at him until he starts rolling.

 **Hands** : Mat loves how strong Ludwig's are when they hold his protectively.

 **Jacket** : Mat hands Ludwig the plastic poncho as they board the boat. Ludwig said he wanted a closer look at the falls but this isn't what he expected.

 **Global warfare** : "Haha I've taken over both of the Americas, India, and Europe!" Mat cheered as he was yet again winning at Risk.

 **Crazy** : Ludwig thinks he might snap when his flight to Ottawa gets delayed.

 **Indulgent** : Mat likes to indulge in a lot of things, mostly sweets. Ludwig is amazed how he manages to stay so small.

 **Party** : Ludwig decided to invite people without telling Mat, this year he was determined that Mat wouldn't celebrate his birthday alone.

 **Cry** : Ludwig tried not to let it break his heart as he holds Mat, it didn't matter that it was Ludwig who invited everyone nobody so much as called to wish the Canadian a happy birthday.

 **Pound of flesh** : There is a consequence for everything and Ludwig just hopes the one for Alfred isn't the loss of his relationship with Mat.

 **Punch** : The fist that connected with Ludwig's face was hard and almost knocked him off his feet, damn Alfred had a temper.

 **Absorb** : Mat dipped the sponge in the sink full of warm water before sneaking up on the unsuspecting German.

 **Stiff** : Ludwig stiffened as Mat kissed him suddenly, what had he done to deserve this?

 **Contact** : Every time they touched it was like electricity.

 **Stumbling** : When Mat has a little too much to drink on a night out with his brother after a bad day Ludwig helps him stumble home.

 **Encounter** : Sometimes Ludwig has flashbacks to his first encounter with the Canadian on the battlefield.

 **Temple** : Mat's body is a temple and Ludwig loves to worship it whenever they're together.

 **Patio** : A night of stargazing on the back patio with a case of beer is the perfect way to spend a summer night.

 **Candlelight** : When Mat comes home from a long day at work he follows the glow coming from the dining room and finds the table all set up.

 **Stripes** : Scars mark Ludwig's body like stripes, he deserves each and every one of them, but Mat is inclined to disagree every time he sees the one he left.

 **Foul** : Ludwig never really thought geese were all that scary until he was chased by a Canadian goose. Birds should not have teeth in his opinion.

 **Hurdle** : There are several speed bumps in their relationship but the biggest hurdle will always be Mat's family.

 **Chances** : The biggest problem with Mat is that he doesn't just believe in second chances he never stops letting people try again.

 **Forgotten** : Even when everyone else has forgotten Ludwig never will, the last shot fired in the war killed a young Canadian soldier and it will forever haunt him.

 **Unforgivable** : This time Mat swears he won't forgive Alfred's threats because it wasn't directed at Germany.

 **Sinking** : When Mat has a bad day he describes it like he's drowning and Ludwig only wishes he could sink with him.

 **Deal** : Ludwig knows he's bargaining with the devil but he would do anything to save Mat.

 **Friendship** : It occurs to Ludwig suddenly that he and Mat had never been friends before. They went from enemies to barely being aquatinted to being lovers.


End file.
